


I ENJOY BEING PUNCHED… (IN THE FEELS)

by darain39



Series: Short Sterek Nonsense [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is hungover....again.  Derek is not impressed.  There's something about blowjobs and coffee... idfk</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ENJOY BEING PUNCHED… (IN THE FEELS)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I love how sometimes one person is irresponsible and their partner has to deal with being the grown up in the relationship... Just thought I'd apply this to my OTP and see if fluff ensued... works for me.... definately gotta get me a Derek.... the wine hangovers have been KILLING me...

**Chapter 1 - Domestic Bliss**

Nope.No. Not happening.

Stiles cracked open one bleary eye. Jesus this was a BAD hangover. He was sure he was dead, forget dying.  He was dead and this was HELL! 

“MnDerek?” he mumbled through the pillow pressed up against his face, trying to block out the light.

No answer.

“DEREK?” Still nothing.  Dammit all to hell! What good was preternatural hearing if he had to shout all the time? Stupid werewolves and their inability to get drunk.  Stupid Derek for not trying to stop Stiles from chugging all those beers and that exact half a bottle of tequila.  _Why was this his life?_

Dislodging himself begrudgingly from the pillow he rolled onto his back and tried again

“Mother fucking Derek Hale will you please ANSWER ME?” Ok so he didn’t care if their neighbours heard that.  They’d probably be relieved it wasn’t more of the “oh fuck, oh my god, deeper” they’d been treated to for the last couple of nights. Well no one could claim Stiles didn’t like to mix it up.  Somewhere on the periphery of his vision, a dark shape loomed in the doorway.  Stiles decided if said dark shape, hard of hearing werewolf also known has his boyfriend Derek wasn’t holding the obligatory cup of java & an obscene amount of pain medication, he was gonna have to seriously rethink his position on blow jobs for like the next hundred years. Inclining his head in Derek’s direction for a better look, he sighed heavily. Fuck.  Definitely no coffee. 

“Baby…you know I love you” he whined towards the man at the door “But I’m dying over here.  Me, the silly human who gets hangovers? DYING!” He flopped about; nearly exhausted by the effort of breathing and having to explain his pathetic situation to someone who, despite all his glorious wolfy powers couldn’t possibly fathom just how up to crap he was feeling.  Still not a single word from the Derek shape.  Barely a perceptible raising of one glorious eyebrow.  Stiles was SO over how Derek thought it was perfectly acceptable to allow his gorgeousness to do the talking.  His stoic eyebrows could go get themselves screwed.  Derek was gonna _have_ _to_ learn how to use his words!

“Mnughh I’m really trying to be patient here but thing is, I’ve been lying here for like ten minutes now, fighting the urge to sick up whatever’s left in my stomach _without_ the comfort of caffeine.  It’s inhuman to watch me suffer and not do anything about it” Finally something he said must have gotten through to Derek because a corner of his mouth lifted up in a twitch of a grin.

“What’s _inhuman_  Stiles, is the way you coated most of our bathroom floor with the contents of your stomach before crawling back into bed and leaving it for me to clean up…again” Stiles felt himself cringe and pulled the comforter over his head, hiding the blush that had begun to creep up his neck. 

“Oh my god…nguhh…I kinda, sorta remember that now.” It explained the dead taste in his mouth and the pillow that Derek had thrown at his head sometime late last night after he crawled back into bed.

“Inhuman was trying to wrestle your sinewy arms out of your tee shirt hoping to high hell you wouldn’t start throwing up on me as well.  And believe me buddy, when you start hiccupping, projectile vomiting isn’t far behind.” Derek delivered most of this speech with his eyebrow cocked, still leaning into the doorframe, those magnificent arms crossed loosely over his chest. Stiles peeked out from under the blanket to pull a tongue at him before re-burying himself in safety.

“That only happened once.  And so not my fault.  I blame Scott and his love for practically pouring tequila shots down my throat” Stiles huffed, mumbling indignantly.Lets see if wolfy ears picked that up!  Again _so_ unfair that stupid werewolves had super metabolisms that burnt off alcohol like it was cool drink.  He was always the one looking like an idiot after one of their drinking sessions.  Derek refused point blank to take part anymore when the Stiles and Scott got together and threatened him that if he had to clean up one more speck of vomit, Stiles would be nursing a broken nose over at Scott and Allison’s place for at least a month.

“Like he had to force you huh?  Stiles, there were at least two occasions last night where you threatened to _break up_ with me if I didn’t let go of the tequila fast enough.  You also kicked me in the leg. TWICE.” 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry geez.  You’d swear you don’t have super-fast healing or something.  Show me the bruises you big baby. Sorry, what’s that? Can’t?  Well then…” He noted from the refuge of the bed that Derek’s lips had pulled together in a neat, thin line and his jaw muscles were twitching. Fuck, he’d better start being nice or he’d NEVER get that cup of coffee!

“Look all I’m saying is, have pity on your human here.  Self-inflicted or not, the pain is very real over here.  Baby please, just my usual casserole-sized coffee cup and like a wheelbarrow full of Tylenol and I’m like yours _forever_.

Derek wrinkled up his nose before turning and leaving the room

“Funny I don’t remember _that_ specific list in our wedding vows” loudly enough for those without werewolf senses to hear.  Stiles cracked a smile as he heard the kettle being filled and snuggled down deeper into the covers.

“I love you too”

He didn’t have to see Derek’s face to know he was smiling.

 


End file.
